Lonely Seasons
by Bluxsam
Summary: Sam and Frodo fight against their "lonely" feelings through different seasons - Warning: SLASH
1. Default Chapter

Title: Lonely Seasons

Paring: Frodo/Sam

Rating: NC-17 some chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own those characters, they belong to JRR Tolkien, I just borrowed them and will try to be respectful even in the slash content.

Warning: SLASH (in future chapters)

Author's Note: This is my first attempt to slash, so I know I am a little clumsy at that. English is not my mother language, so please be patient. I accept all kind of reviews, as I want to improve in all the aspects.

Chapter 1  
  
The sun appeared as a pale orange shadow through grey clouds when Samwise took the path that lead up the hill. The winter's wind was cold on his face, and the short way seemed to take longer than usual...but that wasn't because of the wind, really. Sam remembered, with contained excitement, the words Mr. Bilbo had spoken to him some days ago:  
  
_- "Sam, my boy" Sam startled, as he didn't expect Mr Bilbo in the tool shed. Well, actually Sam was a bit sensitive that day. It was the last day before the winter's dominion and the garden's work would be useless from the next day on. _

_- "Yes, Mr Bilbo" _

_- "I was wondering...Would you like to learn Elvish?" Sam´s eyes widened and he replied: _

_-" Sure, Mr Bilbo, Sir!, that is, if I could". Bilbo laughed, -"All right then, we can start on Monday, seeing as there's little to do in the gardens in winter, we could meet every morning at nine in the study." _

_- "Mr.Bilbo, I don't know what to say, Sir" _

_- "Ah, Sam, it won't interfere with the duties your Gaffer would require from you, of that I'll be certain, you proved it well enough when learning your letters" he stopped a second and added:"And a brilliant pupil you were!,I will talk to your father" Sam blushed _

_-"Besides, you will be a good companion to Frodo" Sam blushed even harder. - "Although he has not much to learn from me any more" ,Bilbo added as if to himself, it seemed to Sam that the old Baggins' face sombered for a while. But Bilbo shook his head and patted Sam's back and, with a smile of his crinkled eyes, he left.  
_  
Now here he was, heading to Bag End for his first lesson. He felt as a "dejavu" remembering when he was a child and went everyday to learn his letters eagerly, he had enjoyed the quite an cozy study, the shared tea, the sinuous letters...and Mr Frodo Baggins' presence.  
  
Sam knocked at Bag End's door. Bilbo opened it . He was carrying a book pile precariously under his arm. -" Oh Samwise, come in, would you wake up my lazy cousin?, I called him half an hour ago but he is late, seemly". And he disappeared through the study's door, leaving the main door up to Sam. Sam walked reverently down the hall. He marvelled at the well carved roots on the walls and ceilings and his eyes followed their intrincate way until they came to rest at a panneled wood arch. Sam sighed, and paid atention to the perfectly pollished floor that he patted. That's why Bag End was so special, he believed, not because of the riches that people swore hid there, or the astonishing extent of the smial, but because of the safety and solidity that a single hobbit could feel under its roots. But Sam left abruptly his reverie, at a no less sacred view: Mr Frodo's bedroom door .

He stood before the door, not knowing what to do. He had only being in this bedroom once before, many years ago, when he was a little child and Frodo got a terrible cold. Frodo was so pale and weak then. Sam shooked his head trying to vanish the anxious feeling of that past time when he thought something bad could happen to that gentle person. But when he tried to knock, back in present time, the door opened by itself, slightly.

The image displayed before him, caused Sam even more anxiety: the sun light entered through the round window and poured over Frodo. The young master laid on his back on the large bed with both arms over his head. His brown hair, bright copper under the tiny sunlight, was in the most dissebeled state that Sam has ever seen it. Suddenly, Frodo's lips parted and an undescipherable sound escaped them just when his left leg flexed, pushing his nightshirt partly over his hip... Sam was not sure if it was the light's effect or the shadows he didn't dare to look at, what made his heart race.  
  
-" Frodo Baggins, get up!".  
  
Sam startled, Frodo jumped from bed and Bilbo, standing now at Sam's side as an aparition, his hands on his hips, looked at his cousin dissaprovingly before turning around. - "Let's begin, Sam, he will join us shortly", Bilbo said, much softer now, and patted the young gardener's shoulder. Sam knew that the old Baggins was staring at him in their way down the hall, but he never knew his expresion, as he didn't feel brave enough to lift his head.

That day he didn't learn a word of quenya at all.


	2. Chapter 2

My thanks to Lady-Willowish, setokaba and Musoka14 for their kind reviews, I'm sorry to be a little slow with the update...I hope it's worth

Chapter 2

The next weeks were exhausting for Sam's mind and body. He tried desperately to keep his secret and recently discovered desires aside during the classes, but it was not easy with Frodo writing just two feet away. Mr. Frodo, with his lovely frowned expression and his scholar elegance... 'Sam, you ninnyhamer, stop that. You know what the Gaffer would say: _keep your feet in place, Sam Gamgee_' .

Bit by bit and thanks to his common sense, Samwise had managed to simply enjoy the mornings with elvish and two gentle companions. The young gardener knew that his friendship with Mr Frodo should be enough. He knew that that was more than he deserved.

One month and a half after his lessons beginning, he headed to Bag End under an imminent snowfall, rejoicing in the thought that his elvish was improving. In a way, he felt himself closer to Frodo's mind now.

Once in Bag End, he froze. Not by the weather, but by Frodo's news:

- "Good Morning, Sam, I'm afraid I will be your teacher today. Bilbo has left to some businesses in Bywater and won't be back before afternoon".

Sam smiled, but gulped a sudden lump in his throat. He didn't trust himself anymore, not since "_the_ _bedroom sight" _(as he named that day's incident in his mind). Sam and Frodo have barely talked to each other during the season and the Gamgee wondered if Bilbo's heir had noticed him watching.

- "All right Sam, let me listen to your elvish". Frodo smiled nostalgically, taking Sam's attention once more -"Do you remember when I used to read to you?".

- "That I do Mr Frodo!", Sam replied with much more enthusiasm than he intended, and Frodo laughed. "Well, Sam, then it is my turn now. Take one of those books over there and read for me, please".

- "Whatever?"

- "Yes, please", Frodo replied somehow absently standing before the window.

Sam began to read just when the snowstorm started to increase its fury, but secretly he smiled to himself, relieved at the easy talk of the young Baggins. Frodo had been frowning while looking outside the window until he realized that he had to busy himself to stop dark thoughts of incidents under storms, or uncles freezing Eru knows where!. So, he resolved to set a fire. Suddenly he stopped dead in his way to the hearth and a blush spread all over his face and ears, while Sam's voice filled the room. Frodo turned around slowly and mumbled "it cannot be".

Sam stopped reading. - "Mr Frodo, you ok?, oh, you are worried for Mr Bilbo, aren't you?".

- "Yes!,er... Sam, do you understand what you are reading?"

- " Not completely Sir, begging your pardon, I know I should have a better pronunciation."

- "No, Sam, believe me, you are very good"-'too good', he thought.

Actually, Sam understood just some words from the text, words like _melda, lalaith, má,_ _tiuca_ and such.

Frodo sat back next to Sam folding now a blanket on his lap, then he was aware of a strange document under Sam's hand:

- "What's that?"

- "Oh, it's dwarfish. Mr Bilbo taught me to pronounce it. It sounds funny, although I don't understand it at all."

Frodo smiled in relief. Dwarfish!. He didn't understand it himself, so if he made Sam read dwarfish, he would be 'safe', and his body wouldn't do silly things again at the sound of ridiculous meanings coming from the younger hobbit's lips.

- "Nobody does, actually. Just dwarves and a few lucky 'friends of dwarves' can understand their language completely. Come on Sam, It will be nice, let's hear it".

So, Sam began...And Frodo listened sitting contently at his gardener's right. He forced his eyes wander to the window once more, one hand on his lap, the other one on the desk, mere inches from Sam's.

- "Barauk Khazad", Sam read. Frodo blinked at the powerful sound and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. The young master's gaze fell upon his gardener, window and weather forgotten, as he felt a more dangerous storm inside.

The further Sam read, the redder became Frodo's face. ' What's happening to me?", he wondered while studying Sam's nape. The little golden curls there vibrated in unison with Sam's words, and suddenly:

- "DAURIN TURGUL KHAZADDHUM !". Frodo's eyes widened, he could sense his heartbeats following the rhythm in Sam's voice. Sam tilted his head trying to see those strange letters properly...and blue eyes were fixed now on his mouth. Frodo frowned, he hadn't realized before, how perfectly Sam's lips and tongue formed "D" and "U" and, oh, those "Rs"!´, Frodo´s mind marvelled: 'How can he get accents so easily?, he is so clever'. He bit his lower lip and looked down at his lap. He grasped the blanket there tightly, desperately praying for Sam not to notice his state. 'Sam have surely noticed my heat!', was Frodo´s thought when Sam unfastened the upper button of his shirt and the poor Baggins couldn't help but stare at the drops of sweat running down his companion's throat. 'S_weat'_, in spite of the weather outside...Frodo´s breath agitated, he had never been so hard...It was painful. Sam shifted on his seat, and somehow, he was closer to his master when he said roughly:

- "Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!!!."

- "Ah!", Frodo cried out

Sam turned to him startled - "Mr Frodo, are you all right?". Frodo didn't answer but looked at him for a moment, flushed and panting. Then he stood up suddenly and rushed to his bedroom.

- "That is it", mumbled Sam sadly. "He surely realised. Sam, you idiot, he is probably now disgusted for your excitement at his closeness".

Frodo reached his bedroom and lined in the doorway with his eyes shut, murmuring "I'm mad, I'm mad, I'm mad".

Some minutes later, Frodo came back.

- "Mr Frodo, is everything all right?", Sam asked trembling a little.

- "Er...sure, Sam, I just noticed the snow hardening and remembered that I left my bedroom window wide open. ".

Sam sighed. And blinked: -"Mr Frodo, did you change your clothes".

Frodo didn't reply inmediately and Sam would swear his young master hesitated before answering: "Just my breeches. They got wet...the snow. I mean, it is windy, my breeches became wet when I tried to close my window and a fair bit of snow came inside".

They stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Sam felt his heart warming at the intensity of that blue gaze, and time stopped. Like in a trance, Frodo took one step forward.

' Booom!' the main door slammed shut and both hobbits startled, jumping backward.

- "Bilbo!, you are back!, in this weather!"

- "Oh, I stopped by the Bolgers, but the weather is quite good, it stopped snowing almost an hour ago".

Sam frowned and looked at Frodo confused. The young master avoided his gaze and instead paid attention to his breeches' pockets, where his hands turned into nervous fists.


End file.
